theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie Ziegler
''Madison Nicole "Maddie" Ziegler ''is a teen-aged professional dancer who began taking lessons at a local ballet studio when she was two years old. She then transitioned into training with Reign Dance Productions when she was four years old and joined the Abby Lee Dance Company. At the age of eight, Maddie, her little sister Mackenzie, and their mother Melissa were cast on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, which followed the lives of competitive dancers and their mothers. The Ziegler-Gisoni family were stars of the series for six seasons, then left the show permanently to work on professional opportunities in 2016. Maddie is one of the ALDC's most prized dancers, easily boasting one of their longest resumes to date at the young age of 17. Although she was already a rising star in the dance world, she hadn't hit world fame until she was cast in pop artist Sia's music video for "Chandelier" in 2014. As of 2017, the video has more than 1 billion views on YouTube and is one of the most watched YouTube videos of all time. Following the success of "Chandelier," Maddie continued dancing in Sia videos and developed a strong relationship with the artist. Dancing hasn't been Maddie's only accomplishment; she also has delved into acting. In 2015, Maddie made her television acting debut while guest starring on Disney Channel's Austin and Ally. Following this, she made guest appearances on Pretty Little Liars, Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn, and more. In 2017, Maddie's film debut came when The Book of Henry ''was released in theaters nationwide. The film follows a young boy who sets out to save his next door neighbor, Christina (Ziegler), when he discovers her father has been abusing her. The film had an extensive press tour, which allowed the media to take Maddie's fame into full force. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups (Outside of “Dance Moms”) ''Note: For a complete list of information on ALDC and “Dance Moms” group routines, please visit our Groups/Lines/Productions page. The following routines are group numbers performed by Maddie before and outside of “Dance Moms.” Some routines listed were performed on the show, but were re-performed to feature different dancers outside of the show. Titles Won * National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 * National Petite Miss Fire and Ice 2009 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 * Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Regional Hollywood Vibe Junior Dancer of the Weekend 2011 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2011 * Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 * Regional Petite Miss StarQuest 2011 * National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 * National Little Miss Starbound 2011 * National Petite Miss Starpower (Orlando) 2011 * National Petite Miss Starpower (Uncasville) 2011 * Regional Hollywood Vibe Junior Female Dancer of the Weekend 2012 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 * Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2012 * Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 * Regional Junior Miss Starpower (Woodbridge I) 2012 * Regional Junior Miss Starpower (Woodbridge II) 2012 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 * National Junior Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 Runner-Up Placements * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2010 * 1st runner-up - National Petite Miss Dance of America 2010 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2011 * 1st runner-up - National iHollywood Junior Female A-Lister 2011 * 1st runner-up - Regional Junior Miss Starpower (Lancaster) 2012 * 1st runner-up - National Junior Miss Energy 2012 * 3rd runner-up - National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 Professional Credits Advertising Filmography Television Acting As Herself Music Videos Stage Writing Professional Awards Gallery Headshots IMG_7272.GIF|2010 IMG_7575.JPG|2010 IMG_7581.PNG|2011 IMG_7583.PNG|2011 IMG_7578.JPG|2012 IMG_7585.PNG|2013 IMG_7607.JPG|2013 IMG_7605.JPG|2014 IMG_7606.JPG|2014 IMG_7610.JPG|2015 IMG_7608.JPG|2015 IMG_7609.JPG|2015 951B0434-4FE9-47B8-A604-80ABD0C0FFE4.jpeg|2018 ALDC Photoshoots IMG_7324.JPG|"Daisies and Roses" solo (2008) IMG_7323.JPG|"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" group (2009) 706730F1-1DDE-473F-BB68-2B19A7828813.jpeg|“Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes” solo (2009) IMG_7358.JPG|"Big Bow Wow" solo (2010) IMG_7376.JPG IMG_7360.JPG IMG_7361.JPG IMG_7363.JPG IMG_7372.JPG IMG_7371.JPG IMG_7373.JPG IMG_7375.JPG IMG_7374.JPG IMG_7377.JPG IMG_7378.JPG IMG_7359.JPG IMG_7362.JPG IMG_7364.JPG IMG_7365.JPG IMG_7366.JPG IMG_7367.JPG IMG_7368.JPG IMG_7369.JPG IMG_7370.JPG IMG_7379.JPG IMG_7380.JPG IMG_7381.JPG IMG_7303.JPG|"Sunshine and Lollipops" solo (2010) IMG_7304.JPG IMG_7305.JPG IMG_7306.JPG IMG_7307.JPG IMG_7308.JPG IMG_7309.JPG IMG_7310.JPG IMG_7311.JPG IMG_7332.JPG IMG_7333.JPG IMG_7334.JPG IMG_7335.JPG IMG_7336.JPG IMG_7337.JPG IMG_7338.JPG IMG_7339.JPG IMG_7340.JPG IMG_7341.JPG IMG_7342.JPG IMG_7343.JPG IMG_7325.JPG IMG_7326.JPG IMG_7327.JPG IMG_7329.JPG IMG_7330.JPG IMG_7350.JPG|“Sunshine and Lollipops” with Mackenzie’s “Let Me Entertain You” (2010) IMG_7344.JPG IMG_7347.JPG IMG_7348.JPG IMG_7349.JPG IMG_7345.JPG IMG_7346.JPG IMG_7382.JPG|"5 Little Monkeys" group (2010) IMG_7403.JPG IMG_7383.JPG IMG_7384.JPG IMG_7385.JPG IMG_7386.JPG IMG_7387.JPG IMG_7388.JPG IMG_7389.JPG IMG_7404.JPG IMG_7390.JPG|"ABC, 123" group (2010) IMG_7391.JPG IMG_7392.JPG IMG_7393.JPG IMG_7394.JPG IMG_7395.JPG IMG_7396.JPG IMG_7397.JPG|"All That Jazz" group (2010) IMG_7398.JPG IMG_7399.JPG IMG_7400.JPG IMG_7401.JPG IMG_7402.JPG IMG_7405.JPG|"Barnyard" group (2010) IMG_7406.JPG IMG_7407.JPG IMG_7408.JPG IMG_7409.JPG IMG_7410.JPG IMG_7411.JPG IMG_7412.JPG|"Corners" group (2010) IMG_7415.JPG IMG_7414.JPG IMG_7413.JPG IMG_7416.JPG IMG_7417.JPG IMG_7420.JPG IMG_7418.JPG IMG_7419.JPG 5B3EEC74-7635-42B0-B895-22BAEC8A6BA3.jpeg IMG_7428.JPG|"The Chicks" group (2010) IMG_7429.JPG IMG_7436.JPG IMG_7430.JPG IMG_7437.JPG IMG_7432.JPG IMG_7438.JPG IMG_7439.JPG IMG_7433.JPG IMG_7435.JPG IMG_7421.JPG|“Coppelia Variation” group (2010) IMG_7422.JPG IMG_7423.JPG IMG_7424.JPG IMG_7425.JPG IMG_7426.JPG IMG_7427.JPG IMG_7440.JPG|“Ooh Child” group (2010) IMG_7441.JPG IMG_7443.JPG IMG_7442.JPG IMG_7444.JPG IMG_7445.JPG IMG_7446.JPG IMG_7447.JPG IMG_7448.JPG IMG_7449.JPG IMG_7450.JPG|"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" solo (2011) IMG_7451.JPG IMG_7354.JPG IMG_7355.JPG IMG_7356.JPG IMG_7357.JPG 657F0F6E-2680-4208-A0DA-B2A9D0C50185.jpeg|“USO Show” solo (2011) IMG_7452.JPG|"USO Show" solo (2011) 911E83AA-30B3-4761-947B-14C67D0DFC5D.jpeg|“Everlasting Friends” duet (2011) IMG_7454.JPG|"Everlasting Friends" duet (2011) IMG_7453.JPG|"Miracle Worker" duet (2011) IMG_7352.JPG IMG_7353.JPG|"Pin-Up Girls" trio (2011) IMG_7455.JPG|"Party Party Party" group (2011) IMG_7456.JPG|"Rag Dolls" group (2011) IMG_7457.JPG 4AEBB180-11CF-422F-8F27-A1CD899C40EB.jpeg|junior ballet group (2011) 44794FA7-2847-42FC-88B7-B9DF9BF2AF36.jpeg|“The Name Game” group (2011) BD1B4067-2110-408C-A3BA-52D681F0DE7A.jpeg|“007” group (2011) D02D51A2-283E-4026-B3CE-94CB077D064F.jpeg|“Electricity” group (2011) 43103DBD-F42F-447C-B047-4D3A2E49E734.jpeg|“Angel” solo (2012) IMG_7594.JPG|"The Girl I Wanna Be" solo (2012) IMG 7483.JPG|"Inside of Me" duet (2012) IMG 7484.JPG IMG 7521.PNG|"Le Divas" trio (2012) IMG_7592.JPG IMG_7576.JPG|Maddie and Mackenzie (2012) IMG_7577.JPG IMG_7595.JPG|"Checkmate" group (2012) IMG_7589.JPG|"Glam" group (2012) IMG_7590.JPG IMG_7593.JPG|"Head Over Heels" group (2012) IMG_7591.JPG|“Man on the Moon” group (2012) IMG_7666.JPG|"Leaving Berlin" solo (2013) IMG_7668.JPG IMG_7667.JPG IMG_7670.JPG|unknown solo (2013) IMG_7671.JPG IMG_7669.JPG IMG_7673.JPG IMG_7674.JPG 68C210F7-7899-4F11-83C7-C88699A56902.jpeg|unknown solo (2013) IMG_7676.JPG|"Run from Mother" duet (2013) IMG 7562.JPG|"We're Alright" duet (2013) IMG 7563.JPG IMG 7561.JPG IMG 7556.JPG|"We Believe" trio (2013) IMG 7557.JPG IMG_7675.JPG IMG_7679.JPG|unknown group (2013) IMG_7681.JPG|"American Dream" group (2013) IMG_7680.JPG|"A Thousand Years" group (2013) IMG_7683.JPG|"Angels Among Us" group (2013) IMG_7677.JPG|"Bad Girls" group (2013) IMG_7678.JPG IMG_7682.JPG|"Reign Dance" group (2013) IMG_7684.JPG|"Your Dream Will Be My Dream" group (2013) IMG_7686.JPG|"Lift You Up" group (2014) IMG_7685.JPG|"Bodies Electric" duet (2014) IMG_7696.JPG|"All God's Creatures" solo (2015) IMG_7697.JPG IMG_7698.JPG IMG_7699.JPG IMG_7691.JPG|"The Judgement" solo (2015) IMG_7693.JPG IMG_7692.JPG IMG_7694.JPG IMG_7695.JPG IMG_7690.JPG IMG_7700.JPG|"Through the Glass" duet (2015) IMG_7701.JPG IMG_7702.JPG IMG_7706.JPG|"Bossa Nova Baby" group (2015) IMG_7707.JPG|"Dollhouse" group (2015) IMG_7708.JPG IMG_7709.JPG IMG_7687.JPG|"Everybody Leaves" group (2015) IMG_7688.JPG IMG_7689.JPG|“Hungarian Ballet” group (2015) 2F207369-714D-42F9-B95F-D9D3CC2862E7.jpeg IMG_7714.JPG|"I Am Light" group (2015) IMG_7711.JPG|"Remain Nameless" group (2015) IMG_7712.JPG IMG_7713.JPG IMG_7703.JPG|"Stomp the Yard" group (2015) IMG_7458.JPG IMG_7710.JPG|"The Rose Garden" group (2015) IMG_7704.JPG|"Wikked Lil Girls" group (2015) IMG_7705.JPG IMG_7715.JPG|"The People's Choice" solo (2016) Stage Shots DBDBF296-A32B-44F7-943D-C0F8D51AFDF5.jpeg|“Big Bow Wow” solo at Applause (2010) 9F0D90DE-DAA8-4711-A61E-122A5DE16876.jpeg 20CF9658-71F3-44EF-838B-EB6127894D6F.jpeg 52CA2F33-1A9D-4F53-8459-CF3E393D3A58.jpeg 5423DED8-AB8F-4572-9B94-9141211FC795.jpeg 2D479832-D5B2-4F7D-925E-78B52F07CF13.jpeg BE4E0F33-7825-496D-8E32-7CAE18D3AE8F.jpeg 54692704-0739-470F-8469-A9AB9856DFE9.jpeg 6D734102-3137-46BA-8F19-C70B7FCD4089.jpeg C5EDC804-04DC-4463-9BD1-A58577D08B75.jpeg 55AB4F69-0B3E-46F5-A6E8-10B71D7CE8D4.jpeg 7BF87C11-DA7F-4F91-AD2D-26A6CDB7A8BF.jpeg|“Sunshine and Lollipops” solo at Applause (2010) 38FE6BE1-1335-47BD-A2A1-16B63AB28543.jpeg 29D2B664-9D9D-44DA-BCED-BDA2FA200E48.jpeg A66F85CB-C73A-4A17-83BD-3313096FD965.jpeg 12BADE11-4A39-4327-B6C6-DC9DF1558346.jpeg EA4B1AE7-33C5-4E4E-A868-857AB1F657A7.jpeg 6FF76907-F35A-41D1-94E0-6C616F27467C.jpeg D48E5253-D8DB-4316-8386-9AC644F44110.jpeg D3184CDF-C0FA-44C1-9903-7C56275D3B3A.jpeg B55B74CC-22B3-435D-AA2B-7E986E36860E.jpeg|“Sunshine and Lollipops” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2010) 79B3C99D-ADFC-4D91-9F96-42DC6A103CA5.jpeg B4191748-CE0A-4B42-89AD-47B14B14B116.jpeg 90B9D5D9-FD95-4E2D-B54D-18428085FC5C.jpeg 0CD92009-9963-4744-B1EA-15CE6E4EED3A.jpeg|“Big Bow Wow” solo at Intrigue (2010) EEF1B849-0218-419F-A3EE-3D88211E78EA.jpeg 6FCF8061-0028-425D-8399-706339D2BCBC.jpeg A62F19C0-BDBF-4194-9A6A-C8D94E70FF20.jpeg FFA4CCFD-D04C-463A-B768-00379F00FFFD.jpeg 6955EF54-3AD2-497C-8C4F-63171A7E369F.jpeg 45B4814F-88DC-4839-8F02-F0D9118818DF.jpeg EFC3686D-5DB8-4EFC-85A6-208649F92DC4.jpeg 2F8A5C08-0D3F-4CB2-908C-9C0D3B9D3D6B.jpeg CAA1EE57-F4E4-4CC2-8008-9944CC2C684A.jpeg AF2F337C-234C-4651-A00B-58BC6D34D980.jpeg 17E37748-A7A5-4C9F-8D88-33908F47463E.jpeg F9C058C7-11EF-4276-9201-369C219D9FF4.jpeg 9EA35DF7-4E4E-45BC-8D51-4E5340C51194.jpeg 0FDF24EB-FA99-4AED-9475-8F13496FF272.jpeg|“Sunshine and Lollipops” solo at Intrigue (2010) BA6B7B93-176A-438B-B9E8-9A14679B4F6B.jpeg 403EC3DF-7108-4DED-97F5-810895679904.jpeg A85DA558-94BB-4857-9CA7-A3BBD9822978.jpeg B22E6A26-9463-45AC-9F1C-AA4BDF0EFB47.jpeg C9C7AE09-4CE9-4A6C-B890-65D99A253ED4.jpeg 3365E2B0-C822-4CBC-A1F7-9ADB9437F4C6.jpeg 06A73221-DD1B-4679-B544-71FE29611833.jpeg 37773858-B5A1-4803-9D1E-E27D93A531AA.jpeg 502D0078-B925-4F90-8673-9FCCF5F14B5C.png|“Somewhere Over the Rainbow” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2011) 3FAF4AB1-B76B-497F-A6B5-03A432BCFF50.png 4C4E6D81-7420-4954-99A7-359AAED3468E.png E5A60AEE-F34D-4468-9B11-E0C1C99407DC.png 52CD31FA-E8A4-456E-9DF8-48A61B80619F.png 1BC86409-2802-4809-B7A1-E74569251E50.jpeg|“Somewhere Over the Rainbow” solo at DEA Regionals (2011) 9157B603-E9A2-49B1-9486-C481BBFA54D7.jpeg 00A03F26-2F56-455C-BFAA-C393EF5328C8.jpeg B5020FE6-48A3-4486-8F6E-B6851960FC06.jpeg BBA207A9-99D8-45E1-B638-F2EB16BD68DC.jpeg 45C016C8-2172-43F6-AF77-83668CA54884.jpeg C80C7CDC-6B72-4A31-A441-1221907659C5.jpeg 59A1BCE4-450F-4D55-8A34-169A2E10A72F.jpeg ACBF234D-C309-4A78-BEB5-E7D897FA81EF.jpeg FDAEA5A5-F836-499A-8246-B21778F40A21.jpeg A0EED923-7A28-4014-8C94-F327D28EC845.jpeg|“USO Show” solo at DEA Regionals (2011) 9EA2AF75-36F7-4562-9D00-19506A730860.jpeg A05A8D97-2D52-4517-A580-63AD22197790.jpeg F4896F2B-721E-4B2B-BCF6-39DA6B39B2D5.jpeg D6EAE54C-1CA0-46C9-A72C-A3C7372B6E04.jpeg 19E7013E-7914-4670-AFB3-02B006222482.jpeg 73BFCB29-98B5-4461-BA0A-B3111E9FC5A3.jpeg 690C8A05-B54F-4EB5-9C71-743E1567154A.jpeg 902FCADD-06E3-459A-A7A0-01A5E2E291CF.jpeg|“Miracle Worker” duet at DEA Regionals (2011) C147A928-1F3F-4EA8-8608-769FAF70A9B2.jpeg F3B25DA3-434A-4B7C-B24F-4C3E16E26726.jpeg C6174031-D415-4C8C-B35E-8633FD5E535C.jpeg 9CA0802F-748C-4C63-B145-C7F044A59669.jpeg FCF22030-10D5-4386-8007-D13F29F4DA37.jpeg 781F5105-C6FF-422A-80C3-994AADC35DF2.jpeg B873A97E-9793-418F-83B3-7DA1D12D31E6.jpeg A9B20A5E-C403-4B84-920D-E12E23810175.jpeg 70EF5244-F351-4266-8BB4-28D1642235C7.jpeg|“Pin-Up Girls” trio at DEA Regionals (2011) 081DA046-2BBA-424F-B60C-B578A612FAB2.jpeg 98AFB8DC-79DA-4008-8097-0E0C3C8FD520.jpeg DD41CAFA-1BA5-4BFB-A128-89B207FBC944.jpeg BE0CA6FF-3B1F-4B93-BDCB-D4838E9346A9.jpeg 517EEBB5-FCDB-44FA-A504-5444B17A2369.jpeg 53C704D4-E676-4000-B9BC-5F29634F4E9F.jpeg 9AB43746-0F9B-4F3C-95E6-B93BC0A23EF6.jpeg C1EB6A20-FF10-4F1C-A4D5-3EE6D298560A.png|“Manhattan” solo at Starbound (2011) AA615127-0D6B-46B7-A806-BA70A29E9F51.png 647DBCCB-BC1F-42E5-84E7-68D309E5E78B.png 42E3A988-569E-4DB5-ABFE-A838E7A51552.png 80747D5A-D596-4DE8-BE6C-CB23094FD38C.png 051FCD4F-6F0A-4110-ACE3-188BA0DAEF7F.jpeg|“Angel” solo at local event (2011) 0EEE1E4E-67A4-42C0-A389-978DA418B59B.jpeg D738D8B6-0A0C-46F5-983B-774B7327DFE9.jpeg|“Airmail Special” solo at DEA (2012) B1EE03CA-DF50-476B-9D97-879621A1F795.jpeg 16BF6880-CADB-4881-9298-87D867350FB7.jpeg E4FF7DDA-2DD5-47BC-9B3A-0F3553C82543.jpeg DCF9EABC-29B6-43B3-BDFE-CAB7DEBDA544.jpeg 515840D7-DE3B-4D87-83F4-B31296C07D06.jpeg E31AF812-B939-4E5D-BB22-EF8807BF8244.jpeg|“Quiet Voices” solo at DEA (2012) FC502296-47F5-45C7-BD0B-6E01C20F8EBA.jpeg F213EBC1-C870-473F-BD91-576198252FFC.jpeg B1380C03-AB26-45EB-9C3A-6793C24CDD26.jpeg CDF0C4E9-D14E-415F-B251-E7EDDA4ABA7D.jpeg 4D0B0A33-41AD-4D63-9223-528E421729F0.jpeg 16209E40-D64C-419F-A54C-A3E465738C6B.jpeg A77110CA-CE0D-4EA5-A388-93D8ACE39D95.jpeg 23E4475C-B959-4AD5-97CC-E06CC694A860.jpeg 9B1675C3-BE8F-453F-A16C-B9BB9919CEA5.jpeg 4965CE82-D2F7-4341-A1B2-D5D1054BFB89.jpeg|“The Girl I Wanna Be” solo at DEA (2012) 1D98E4F1-0C78-41DF-8033-F4E29FFE3BF7.jpeg FB23D51D-8086-40EB-BA98-C843A49C5FE1.jpeg 5A06847F-9517-416A-BF5B-DDA2CC551E7C.jpeg AF4F7665-481E-431B-9F1D-5C82A207043A.jpeg 5EABEA4A-60D9-47A9-B003-636FF97384A7.jpeg 804EEB49-F409-4A6D-A437-B5DD12EE4F36.jpeg E342AA7A-5D18-4721-8AC8-A121948AF95A.jpeg 70C2632C-B2C0-4C22-876F-CA63F22B7248.jpeg B7090E9D-54B9-4805-8A29-CA427F1D2A97.jpeg F457BE57-8D11-45DF-91D4-A298E60DB580.jpeg|“Every Little Step” solo at Hollywood Vibe (2012) 747612B5-DCE5-47CB-B537-475289AF2CB0.jpeg 660EC4F0-60A3-4591-9E4C-530EC6E36E43.jpeg 5EFF1802-9ED8-4D21-A345-5A4D48386D83.jpeg 7BB68221-E62B-4443-8A54-5C10D1BC8786.jpeg B61FF848-19D2-40F4-B103-5EF9C4ECA61B.jpeg 84F983B4-BEB5-47BA-B633-4AE17A08ADF9.jpeg 457D056E-8A3B-41C7-9525-E30B9A203B79.jpeg D7DDFBE8-9265-4898-98F1-F4F85A926201.jpeg|“Miracle Worker” duet at Hollywood Vibe (2012) 80139504-5B2D-4D71-AD59-23D27081B042.jpeg|“Inside of Me” duet at JUMP (2012) 53FB910F-A791-449E-8CD0-4913EADEB41A.jpeg 6605F664-19B5-4019-BA54-0B0EDF178D49.jpeg DF2E28DA-2229-46B6-B2FE-C8B2E02C7E67.jpeg B6026D4E-0DD8-498D-8642-4B09348BA192.jpeg 573FBDCB-F4FD-4EC9-9586-7036C8F1E125.png|“Telling Myself” solo at Energy Nationals (2012) D1D89C9F-200E-4407-B5C5-47A04166ED29.png 3D64F340-E4AB-4968-808E-906DEBE1DB52.png 75A0DE0F-D6C1-43D3-9537-DFACCB2326D4.png 71A69839-1B5C-4AC3-925D-65D294F5EE07.png 4E6EFD97-104D-455E-A41E-D99FB69593CC.jpeg 5D9DC55F-E800-4FB6-87FD-23ACD0325850.jpeg 48298B9D-C5F9-4342-9DA1-9C3DA47024B7.jpeg 80015A76-ED4B-4545-A829-538619D4B10C.jpeg B6282907-5A60-463F-B8E1-5B60D4BFEA17.png 58B1B859-6F8E-45CB-94D0-A96040DA0488.jpeg|“Quicksand” solo at WILD (2013) ADA81C8E-1ED5-47E2-8921-D851FEBA6482.jpeg|“Leaving Berlin” solo at Onstage NY (2013) 960308E6-8A5C-409D-832B-16998E749F61.jpeg 18A24F8F-C2BF-4657-8022-E22BF25EE579.jpeg F1F09DA8-779E-4501-890C-5BB62DFEC528.jpeg CA55D1C9-5FF4-4D99-B650-0A39AD5F1A5B.jpeg 3DE08702-080C-4302-A2AE-31266507EFEB.jpeg F744B8F9-41DC-424C-B63A-41374EA24A6B.jpeg B2C65224-C292-4CAC-8945-E3C9BD2EF183.jpeg F755E393-00AF-47F8-9DB0-D2BF5137EDE5.jpeg|“We’re Alright” duet at Onstage NY (2013) AC9DBD87-EE7C-4BD3-9AB5-9D727A2C72B6.jpeg 3D324B0E-148C-4A00-9E03-801EFFB564C0.jpeg DF32BE46-453E-4B84-8701-A5E6C43BBF64.jpeg AEAA4B3E-2898-4209-96C9-3BEC7622D94C.jpeg DA0ED70A-A3BD-4980-9524-666905F0DCB2.jpeg 23783A19-3B60-483B-879A-819CAF057AAB.jpeg E2B67B78-33A9-4FDF-B035-B162EC737C60.jpeg F8861F82-523D-4C85-BEE4-A9C2713BB71D.jpeg 90B54EA4-0B6D-420F-A302-03CFD4F45117.jpeg|“Bad Girls” group at Onstage NY (2013) C9615002-87F7-4DB4-9129-0CD35096061F.jpeg 6D71AF01-95B8-4A25-9A03-3C6B4703E372.jpeg 75677858-93DA-4207-BCD2-87444B0CE39C.jpeg F462A991-8F4A-43C9-9E09-D932FC9EB109.jpeg 41B3052D-F27F-42CB-82CF-D08E60DA1ED0.jpeg|“Leaving Berlin” solo at Sheer Talent (2013) ECA8AA3E-5B77-4176-BAA4-AAA24BC3232C.jpeg 3AC28F4C-A15F-4F99-BCAA-2C644A2F0CE5.jpeg 1444067F-DA17-468C-9DF3-DB76CE59E4F2.jpeg 48750908-34B1-4728-B152-66CFD4CD5FF6.jpeg B3898199-5433-4FF6-9D4D-5282275D709F.jpeg 0F27011F-A993-4431-8313-F1E1596AE280.jpeg F19F2ED2-CE91-40C5-8FED-082C32D18AF6.jpeg CF316711-6519-40F9-B550-10AB279A1995.jpeg FFE1CFC4-56A5-41A5-9885-38DF5422DFC1.jpeg|“Leaving Berlin” solo at Sheer Talent Nationals (2013) 57EFE567-9EEA-4378-A3FB-818FCDB213D4.jpeg A75693B5-5362-49E2-A9DE-B086D48ECB55.jpeg 8FA62A64-7A5E-4A4E-8C0A-CBE5966CBE2B.jpeg DD1C4CD5-CB4C-477F-916A-3F25EBF5AC1D.jpeg 34C0D415-F7BB-4081-BEC8-C96C1AD3D337.jpeg 0E3FDF99-9AF8-4E29-9571-899EC59365CC.jpeg 74C774F2-CCFA-4251-B9FA-394F8317CCFB.jpeg 3780386E-16A3-4181-AE4D-AD9EFC1F3B5D.jpeg 6E4602B8-9B33-459E-9B97-98E6E5547FBE.jpeg 4D0C4FD6-3CC0-4C5F-B34E-6D362CFFC29E.jpeg|“We’re Alright” duet at Sheer Talent Nationals (2013) CA6741A5-D0DA-43B5-AC40-9993FF5E72A0.jpeg 0DD86678-70D0-4D0B-9D16-80A427B4695C.jpeg 6038C428-65D5-4228-90F0-25C66FDEF45E.jpeg AD0C995A-87AD-4801-B409-D0CD40032FB0.jpeg 2E21DD5A-35C3-45FE-9131-69524A555F92.jpeg 4FEA2831-1435-45DA-B46E-985B56360D75.jpeg|“Survivor” solo at ALDC Showcase (2013) - photo credits to Dawn Biery 7DF09269-BA96-42CB-965F-05190792BE41.jpeg B35775E0-3786-4FD9-91E0-D96624A086A0.jpeg 0DF4C29F-B006-4D4C-AFF6-BA5F2FCA03D7.jpeg B10BFD7D-3C4F-4252-9B81-94E79C8FBEBE.jpeg 4C5DA46B-5087-4696-8099-D161BAF4885A.jpeg CD3F2A9C-165A-48A7-94C5-35E27004DECC.jpeg|“Leaving Berlin” solo at ALDC Showcase (2013) - photo credits to Dawn Biery 00B1D833-1759-4A70-BC0C-C370753A4C7A.jpeg 8615789A-A463-4F7B-B32C-E05252920A87.jpeg B7A2976E-C27A-4D75-96BB-A20AD5746E30.jpeg 0978C265-2F91-42B0-B2C6-89983FFD7479.jpeg|“Pas de Troix” trio at ALDC Showcase (2014) - photo credits to Dawn Biery A0FB2DFC-6E9A-45A3-8F1F-F4F7340F97B2.jpeg Backstage Photos DE475184-D833-4442-993C-91D4526A8784.jpeg|Maddie, Chloe, and Paige backstage in their solo costumes (2008) 6FE9CA8D-E588-4F7D-9B02-1F79E1CB8CAC.jpeg|Maddie, Chloe, and Paige backstage in their trio costumes (2009) A9062D25-DD7A-4A84-B05A-1FEF506B1FE8.jpeg|Maddie with Abby after winning Small Fry Miss DEA (2009) 8C523243-44AA-471C-929F-34B0AD6AB0D8.jpeg|Maddie before her “Sunshine and Lollipops” solo (2010) 8E6FBFD3-5EC2-411F-851A-E5E55C778A04.jpeg|Maddie before her “Big Bow Wow” solo (2010) 40C4805D-8779-4A26-8E43-95B83295B4BE.jpeg|Maddie and Olivia backstage in their “Barnyard” group costumes (2010) 9F553D61-B5A3-4B69-96CF-4D928096063A.jpeg 34D90AF3-5146-489E-8954-9197694F17E9.jpeg|Maddie and Chloe backstage in their duet costumes (2011) C285EE2E-7E23-4D5D-BE28-996B009802AF.jpeg C6B1B429-CD1C-4FDA-AEF3-C6BEFB490A04.jpeg|Maddie, Paige, and Chloe in their trio costumes with Jennine (2011) 7A6F7CAB-BB69-4B52-8D4A-3769002E90C6.jpeg|Maddie and the girls BTS of the ALDC photoshoot (2011) 4274C491-FEE3-4D2C-BB69-A1E11F347A04.jpeg|Maddie in her “Cry” costume with Gianna (2011) C5201D53-84DE-4319-BF70-34A6AF9BE820.jpeg|Maddie with Brooke, Chloe, and Paige after winning with “Cry” (2011) E1A272D4-5F28-411B-AE0F-E5A1C978AE2E.jpeg|Maddie and Chloe in their “Electricity” costumes (2011) 0164FA47-F7B2-4D64-8A1C-E40A31FB7FDC.jpeg|The “Electricity” group backstage (2011) 2490483D-D7C5-4E5B-933B-16B032382C95.jpeg|The “My Pumps” group backstage (2011) EE5E8EF6-9446-40B1-BA76-E14698D0C278.jpeg|Maddie and Mackenzie backstage in their solo and duet costumes (2011) 261309F3-6995-4C35-ADEB-9CBED32E8C4C.jpeg|The “This is My Beauty” group backstage (2011) F481B829-8930-4343-9E6F-2BF44F19EB8F.jpeg|Maddie and Chloe backstage in their duet costumes (2011) Dance Videos ALDC ARCHIVES 002 - Maddie Ziegler - To Be A Star 2008|thumb|right|335 px|“To Be a Star” (ALDC Showcase) Sunshine and Lollipops. Maddie Ziegler|thumb|right|335 px|“Sunshine and Lollipops” (JUMP) Sunshine and Lollipops - Maddie tap solo 2010-1572557964|thumb|right|335 px|“Sunshine and Lollipops” (NUVO) Maddie Ziegler Big bow wow|thumb|right|335 px|“Big Bow Wow” (Intrigue) Maddie Ziegler - Big Bow Wow Clip (Nuvo)|thumb|right|335 px|“Big Bow Wow” (NUVO) Maddie Ziegler - Over the Rainbow (FULL)|thumb|right|335 px|“Somewhere Over the Rainbow” (NUVO) Maddie Ziegler - USO Show|thumb|right|335 px|“USO Show” (JUMP) Maddie Ziegler - Angel|thumb|right|335 px|“Angel” (Starpower) Maddie Ziegler - Beautiful ( FLASHBACKFRIDAY)|thumb|right|335 px|“Beautiful” (Starpower) Maddie Ziegler - Disappear (8 YEARS OLD)|thumb|right|335 px|“Disappear” (iHollywood) Maddie Ziegler - Reflections (Snow White)|thumb|right|335 px|“Reflections” (Co. Dance) Maddie Ziegler - Quiet Voices (full)|thumb|right|335 px|“Quiet Voices” (Energy) Maddie Ziegler - Maestro Man|thumb|right|335 px|“Maestro Man” (MA Dance) Maddie Ziegler - "Mom, It'll Never Be the Same" (full solo)-1|thumb|right|335 px|“Mom, It’ll Never Be the Same” (Starbound) Dance Moms - Leaving Berlin - Full Solo|thumb|right|335 px|“Leaving Berlin” (JUMP) Maddie's Full Solo-Uphill Battle-Season 3 Episode 11|thumb|right|335 px|“Uphill Battle” (Energy) Maddie Ziegler - I'm Trying (full)|thumb|right|335 px|“I’m Trying” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - I'm On My Way Full Solo (High Quality)|thumb|right|335 px|“I’m on My Way” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - You and Me Against the World (full unedited showcase version)|thumb|right|335 px|“You and Me Against the World” (ALDC Showcase) Maddie Ziegler - Be Anything|thumb|right|335 px|“Be Anything” (Masters of Dance Arts) Dance Moms Full Dance Amazing Grace (S3, E37) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“Amazing Grace” (Masters of Dance Arts - Nationals) Maddie Ziegler - Maddie (Dance Moms Reunion)|thumb|right|335 px|“Maddie” (Dance Moms Reunion) Maddie Ziegler - A Dancer Was Born|thumb|right|335 px|“A Dancer is Born” (Dance Moms Reunion) Maddie Ziegler (ALDC) - Birthday @Nuvo Pittsburgh 22. Nov 2013 (Fixed)|thumb|right|335 px|“Birthday” (NUVO) Maddie Ziegler - Birthday|thumb|right|335 px|“Birthday” (Sheer Talent) Maddie Ziegler - Down My Spine|thumb|right|335 px|“Down My Spine” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - Ballerina|thumb|right|335 px|“Ballerina” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - Timeless|thumb|right|335 px|“Timeless” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - The Game of Love|thumb|right|335 px|“The Game of Love” (JUMP) Dance Moms Full Dance The Game of Love (S4, E12) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“The Game of Love” (World Class Talent Experience) Maddie Ziegler - The Game of Love (Dance Moms Reunion)|thumb|right|335 px|“The Game of Love” (Dance Moms Reunion) Maddie Ziegler - Come to the Cabaret|thumb|right|335 px|“Come to the Cabaret” (Masters of Dance Arts) Maddie Ziegler - Happiness|thumb|right|335 px|“Happiness” (Believe) Maddie Ziegler - Fool Me Once|thumb|right|335 px|“Fool Me Once” (Sheer Talent) Maddie Ziegler - The Judgement|thumb|right|335 px|“The Judgement” (Energy) Maddie Ziegler - She's History|thumb|right|335 px|“She’s History” (Masters of Dance Arts) Dance Moms Maddie's Solo "All God's Creatures" (Season 5) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“All God’s Creatures” (Energy) Maddie Ziegler - All God's Creatures|thumb|right|335 px|All God’s Creatures” (The Dance Awards - Nationals - Best Dancers) Maddie Ziegler - Vertigo|thumb|right|335 px|“Vertigo” (Sheer Talent) Maddie Ziegler - Dreams Come True|thumb|right|335 px|“Dreams Come True” (World Class Talent Experience) Maddie Ziegler - Loose Cannon|thumb|right|335 px|“Loose Canon” (Believe) Maddie Ziegler - Golden Girl|thumb|right|335 px|“Golden Girl” (Sheer Talent) Maddie Ziegler - The Woods|thumb|right|335 px|“The Woods” (Sheer Talent) Maddie Ziegler - Someone Special (Nationals 2015)|thumb|right|335 px|“Someone Special” (Center Stage - Nationals) Maddie Ziegler - Bond Girl|thumb|right|335 px|“Bond Girl” ( (Dream NDC) Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Illustrious Alumni Category:Regional Title Holders Category:National Title Holders